Perfect
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: Tweek Tweak was sick. And Tweek thought Craig was perfect. Too perfect. - Scary shit up ahead.


**I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes:_

_-This has got to be the most horrifying thing I have ever written. And I love it._

_-Warning: Character death, extreme torture, References to MJ, and a very insane Tweek Tweakers. _

_-I'd love it if you'd review. _

* * *

Craig Tucker awoke to the sound of his cell phone blasting out music. His ringtone, to be exact.

Craig groggily flipped his phone open and put his ear to the piece of metal. He didn't need to ask who could possibly have been calling him at three in the morning; there was only one person up at that time of day.

"Tweek." Craig muttered tiredly, his eyes still half-closed.

"Craig!" Tweek's voice was as high pitched and strangled sounding as usual. Craig made sure to hold the phone a few inches away from his face so as not to break his eardrums.

"Yeah." Craig said unenthusiastically. Tweek was probably just freaked out over aliens or underwear gnomes.

"I'm so freaked out, man! Those kids that got abducted- what if the kidnapper is after ME NEXT?!" Tweek screamed with an edge of desperation to his strained voice. Craig could almost see the twitchy blonde kid's hands fly to his hair and start madly pulling on it.

Craig was mildly surprised that Tweek was actually nervous about something that was real and actually happening. He usually was one to obsess about small, make believe things. Even Craig was mildly worried about the recent kidnappings. As of a few months ago, kids from his age range had been mysteriously vanishing. First had been the notorious Stan Marsh, then Kyle Broflovski, BeBe Stevens, and most recently, Clyde Donovan.

With so many people gone, it was a wonder Tweek didn't freak out sooner. He could already tell Tweek wanted him to spend the night. Craig himself actually wouldn't mind company to keep his mind off of the abductions. He wouldn't dare tell anyone that, though. He had a reputation as a local badass to keep up with.

"They aren't coming after you, spaz." Craig said in his nasally monotone voice.

"Can you come over, though?" Tweek asked. "I mean, Jesus, what if they want my blood? MY BLOOD, CRAIG!" He screamed.

"Calm down, Tweek." Craig rolled his eyes. "I'll be over, okay?"

"Thanks!" Tweek yelped. "And _hurry_, man!" He added hastily.

Craig sighed and abandoned the warmth of his bed, swiftly pulling on a jacket and his signature chullo along with a pair of combat boots. Yawning, he silently trotted down his stairs and out the front door. Craig walked to his friends house, thankful that it was only a few minutes away.

Once he reached the place, he knocked on the door. A short scream followed, Tweek's from the sound of it. Craig sighed and knocked on the door again.

"Tweek. It's Craig. Open the door." He commanded bluntly.

He heard the sound of three clicks before Tweek nervously opened the door. In a split second, Craig was yanked inside the house and the door was shut and re-locked. Tweek's green eyes darted around nervously.

"They didn't FOLLOW you, did they?" Tweek asked hurriedly.

"No." Craig said finally. Tweek could be so paranoid. And of course the kidnappings weren't helping things.

The house was completely silent, sans Tweek's twitching. Come to think of it, Craig couldn't even hear Tweek's parent snoring in the upstairs room.

"Where are your parents." Craig Tucker never asked questions. He just demanded answers.

"Some coffee convention!" Tweek yelped. "I'm all alone, man!" He added. "Well, not anymore, but I was!"

"Yeah, yeah." Craig had his own little way of comforting the blonde beside him.

"Anyways, want some coffee?" Tweek asked, staring at Craig with puppy dog eyes.

Craig nodded. He could use coffee after being woken up so early. Tweek seemed to have a cup pre-made and he thrust it into Craig's hands eagerly. Craig sniffed the drink before taking a sip. It tasted especially sweet, not as bitter and crappy as the Tweak's coffee tended to be. Not like Craig really cared anyways though.

"It tastes different." He pointed out dumbly.

"Good." Tweek nodded cheerfully. "_Sweet dreams,_ Craig."

Craig realized he was rather tired. To tired, in fact, to even be confused. He took more sips of his coffee to wake up, but he just got drowsier as the seconds ticked on. He slumped into Tweek's shoulder and shut his eyes tiredly, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Craig awoke, he was still in Tweek's house. To be more exact, he had been moved to Tweek's bedroom, and was laying on the blonde boy's bed. Then he realized something. He couldn't move. There weren't any restraints holding him, but for some odd reason, his body would not move.

"Tweek?" He choked out.

"I was wondering when you'd be awake." Tweek said in a friendly tone from on the side of the bed. "Only took you a half an hour." He snorted in minor contempt. "Hardly a new record."

"Why can't I move." Craig demanded, trying again to move his limbs and to no avail.

"Paralysis venom from some exotic spider." Tweek shrugged. His voice had lost its usual panicked tone, but still remained strained and choked. "I dunno. But don't worry, Craig. You still have your sense of touch." To prove a point, he smacked Craig's leg.

It didn't really sting, but Craig could still feel it. It didn't matter though, Craig was still immobile in Tweek's bed. And he didn't exactly feel the safest.

"What are you going to do, Tweek." He challenged, his icy blue eyes shining with protest. What kind of perverted, sick things was Tweek going to do?

"Get your head out of the gutter, Tucker." Tweek chuckled. His green eyes glimmered with malice.

His pale face neared Craig's and he smiled crudely. Craig felt Tweek's breath on his skin. It smelled like Coffee and... blood? Craig gulped nervously, and he kept staring at Tweek, like the twitchy blonde would rip out his jugular, right then and there.

"You look so _perfect_, Craig." Tweek put emphasis on the word 'perfect' like it was some insult. Tweek trailed his long, thin fingers across Craig's angular jawline, smirking.

"What do you want." Craig asked, and he would have shivered under Tweek's touch if he was able to.

"I want... _Everything_, really." Tweek smirked. "I figured that there were so many perfect people here that... Well it was sort of unfair, wasn't it?" Tweek's finger traced Craig's neck, pressing down awfully hard.

"Where are you getting at." Craig pressed, choking down his fear.

"I want to be perfect too." Tweek snarled. "Because I'm not perfect. I'm a **FREAK**, aren't I?" He laughed insanely.

Craig bit down on his tongue. He was afraid. He lost the internal battle he was having on whether to be scared or not. A cold sweat ran down his face.

"You aren't a freak." Craig said in a small, unsure voice.

"Oh, but I _am_!" Tweek declared. "So I figured that if I had some of your perfect DNA, then I'd be perfect too." He explained, turning away for a second. The sound of rustling echoed around the room and Tweek dragged out a white jug.

"At first I thought about stealing your drink straws and stuff, but you know..." Tweek trailed off for a second and shivered. "Germs."

"I mean, what if I get infected! I can't get salmonella! What if I get AIDs! To much pressure!" He went into one of his Tweek-ish rambles.

"So I went for the alternative. Blood." Tweek grinned wickedly regaining his threatening composure. "But I'm not just going to steal your perfection. I want to _drain_ it from you, Craig. Because you're perfect. _Too_ perfect."

Tweek lifted the jug up and shook it with mad delight. He opened the top and an acrid smell filled the room.

"Ever hear about how Michael Jackson bleached his skin?" Tweek asked.

"That was a myth." Craig responded in monotone despite his terror and the quick hyperventilated breaths he took. "He had a disease."

"I know." Tweek snapped. "But that's not the point. It is possible to bleach skin." He explained. "I tried it myself." Tweek pointed to his wrist where his once smooth skin was. Sheet white leathery flesh replaced it and flexed awkwardly. The burned skin crinkled disgustingly and Craig retched.

Tweek laughed at his reaction, giggling madly. He pulled the jug up and tilted it ever so slightly so that the liquid within it started to pour on Craig's immobile hand. Craig winced ad grit his teeth, not willing to show Tweek how much it hurt. Tweek drenched Craig at an agonizingly slow pace, making sure to fully coat each individual finger and toe. Craig hissed in pain as the substance burnt into his flesh. It felt like millions of tiny fires were setting on his skin and being put out with hand sanitizer.

"Oh, come on, Craig!" Tweek pouted. "You aren't any fun."

"Fun?" Craig growled through grit teeth.

"Yeah!" Tweek nodded vigorously. "You're about as fun as wet carrots. Even that Broflovski kid begged for mercy, and you? Stubborn." Tweek stuck his tongue out and sloshed the rest of the acidic liquid in Craig's face with little enthusiasm. "Ew." He shuddered. "Wet carrots aren't sanitary. They might have diseases, man!"

Craig winced as his face set ablaze with pain. He was in too much agony to even be slightly afraid by Tweek's split personalities. He tried writhing, but his body was still held down by the venom. He couldn't so much as tense his muscles. Craig already felt his skin crumpling into the ugly leathery substance. His nose burned even worse, the scent was acrid and it burned the insides of the nostrils.

"And next!" Tweek announced, raising his fist in the air. "We take off the hat!" He reached down and viscously ripped off Craig's hat, pulling a few strands of ebony hair along with it.

Craig felt sick to his stomach, and all the pain was far too much. Blackness edged his vision and yellow spots danced in his eyes. He felt the pain numb as he passed out.

* * *

"Craig! Wake up, Tucker!" Craig heard Tweek yelling his name with disdain, like a two year old throwing a tantrum. "I swear, I don't wanna kill you before all the fun is over! Come on, man!" He yelled fitfully.

Craig opened his eyes and pain flared up in his face from the simple movement. He winced and refocused his blurred vision. Tweek stood over him with a mug of coffee in his hands, taking generous sips. Once he seen that Craig was awake, he grinned sheepishly, almost looking like the old Tweek again.

"Sorry, Craig." Tweek apologized, wiggling the mug around above his victim's nose. "I got a little impatient." He tilted the cup downwards so that Craig could just see the brown-red liquid inside.

"Is that-" Craig trailed off, speechless.

"Mm. Yup." Tweek confirmed solidly. "French Vanilla and Craig's blood!" Tweek declared cheerfully.

Craig made a deep growling sound in the back of his throat. "Where did you get the blood. My skin feels like leather." He growled hoarsely.

"Your wrist, dummy." Tweek rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter if your skin is rough. I can still cut through it." He explained.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted some. You fell asleep back there and I thought coffee would wake you up." He said in a friendly tone. Craig stiffly grunted in protest, his eyes blazing with a mix of fury and terror. Pain still etched in his leathery skin, and now that Tweek had mentioned it, his wrist throbbed uncomfortably, too.

Tweek, either not taking the hint or simply disregarding it, reached over for a pre-made glass and a funnel. He propped Craig's head up on a pillow and trickled the warm drink in. Craig retched as the drink slid down his throat, burning it. The mixture of coffee and blood was simply disgusting. Salty, bitter, and sour all at the same time. He spluttered, and the drink went flying out of his mouth an stained his clothes and Tweek's.

"That isn't very polite." Tweek frowned, his forehead creasing. "I mean, what if someone catches word and they force one of those creepy nannies into my house. They're so wrinkly, it terrifies me!" He shouted, yanking at his hair.

"You fed me my own blood!" Craig hissed, outraged and completely disregarding Tweek yanking into his hair. If he was with his REAL friend, REAL Tweek, then he would've told him not to pull on it. But this wasn't the real Tweek. It was one of those _Skinwalker_ things.

"That wasn't yours." Tweek looked ironically horrified. "I wouldn't advocate self-canabalism! No no no, that was actually the last of my Clyde reserves." He laughed fitfully, holding his stomach.

"Sorry it's a little stale. I thought you wouldn't mind but..." He shrugged, taking a napkin to clean off the splattered coffee and blood.

"Where were we again? Oh yeah! Your hair." Tweek whistled as he grabbed a small box and a gallon of lighter fluid.

He doused Craig's hair in the liquid, making sure to cover each ebony strand with the oil. His shaky hands worked quickly, massaging in the flammable liquid. Once Craig's hair was thoroughly drenched, Tweek slipped out of the room. After a few seconds, Craig heard him turn on his faucet to wash the lighter fluid of his own hands.

Craig desperately tried to move, but the venom prevented him from doing such a simple task. He felt trapped, hopeless. With one last pathetic burst of hope, he managed to clench his hand. He smirked in victory, but he knew it would be short lived. Craig clenched his hand again and again, the movement getting more fluid and easy, even though pain shot through his arm with every squeeze. After a few seconds, he managed to move his arm, and then his forearm, and half of his chest.

Adrenaline and hope pulled him through as he eventually found the will to sit up. He paid little mind to the scorching fire in his damaged skin. His hand found it's way to his coat pocket which was only on the floor a few inches away, and clasped around his cell phone. He heard Tweek shut off the running water and went to calling someone-anyone as fast as he could. His fingers were sloppy and useless, and soon, his hope was drenched as Tweek returned into the room.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?" Tweek asked, his voice dangerous and venomous. He strolled up to Craig and snatched the phone out of his hands, throwing it across the room.

"You took advantage of my generosity, Craig." Tweek looked honestly hurt. "I knew I should have used the traditional amount of paralyzing venom, but NO. I wanted to make sure you were given _special treatment_." He snarled, shoving Craig back into his bed frame with a savage hiss.

"I'm not going to make this any less painful, Craig." He threatened, setting the match alight and throwing it at Craig's hair without so much as a warning.

Craig wanted to scream as his hair was set on fire, but he wouldn't. He wasn't going to give Tweek the _satisfaction_ of seeing him beg. Craig instead bit his own lip, chewing down until salty blood was tasted on his tongue. Tweek stared down with apathy as Craig's hair burned. Craig was in agony, and he felt like he was going to pass out once more. His hair burned on, even after he passed out for the second time that day.

* * *

"_Pathetic_." Was the greeting Craig got when he regained his conscious. At this point he didn't care. He didn't even care to be awake and alive at this point. He just wanted it to be over.

"Craig Tucker, not such a badass anymore, huh?" Tweek spat. "Disappointing. Even _Stan_ held out better than you."

"Tweek... We were best friends, weren't we?" Craig's voice was cracked, and even desperate, but he was willing to do anything at this point.

"Best friends!" Tweek shouted with contempt in his voice. "_You_ said I had crooked teeth! _You_ said I was _ugly_! This is all because of **YOU**!" He screamed, tears trailing down his narrow face. "If you didn't want this to happen, then you shouldn't have set such high god damned standards!" Tweek's voice was ragged and angry.

"I never said those things." Craig defended. He really didn't say anything of the sort. Tweek had always been such a sensitive kid that he was afraid he'd make him cry.

"Yes you did, Craig. Kyle and Stan told me all about it during our scuffle in the third grade." Tweek growled, his green eyes narrowing. "And I'm just doing what you want. I'm going to be _perfect_." He vowed. Craig's eyes shone with resent- they were in the ninth grade for the love of God! Tweek held a grudge that long? And he didn't even _remember_ saying that stuff to Tweek. He didn't, did he?

"But not before I have some _fun_." He added with a hint of insanity.

He went to grab Craig's hand, roughly yanking it up. Craig bit back a yelp of pain, as his skin still felt like it was on fire. Tweek looked through his fingers before his gaze settled on the pinky finger.

"You know, Craig." The blonde boy looked up with furiously calm eyes. "They say you can bite your pinky off with the force it takes to bite off a carrot. Let's find out, shall we?" Without hesitating, Tweek shoved Craig's pinky into his mouth and bit down as hard as he could.

Craig finally let out a whimper of pain as Tweek's teeth slowly dislocated the appendage. He could feel every individual tooth ripping into his flesh like a crazed animal would bite into crowfood. Slowly and agonizingly, Tweek managed to completely bite off Craig's pinky finger. The blonde's head ripped back, taking the digit with him. Tweek shook his head and pulled the finger from his mouth, inspecting the bloody tendril with interest. A trail of blood and saliva connected the piece of skin and bone with Tweek's mouth and he eagerly lapped it up like it was frosting. Tweek absentmindedly sucked on the dismembered flesh, sucking out the blood.

Craig's face went pale and contorted with disgust and pain. He felt his eyes begin to close again.

"Nope! Not this time, you're not!" Tweek barked, using his sharp fingernails to hold back Craig's eyelids from drooping. The razor sharp claws dug into Craig's skin and sunk into his eyelids ruthlessly. With little pause or sympathy, Tweek yanked backwards, ripping out Craig's eyelids in one fierce pull.

Craig screamed out in pain, forgetting his resolve to stay strong. Blood covered his eyes and he couldn't close his eyelids to block it out. Pain stopped his ability to think straight, and he just went into raw instinct, screeching and howling with every throb, sting, and burn. Tweek laughed happily, like a kid in a candy shop. He clapped his hands together and curled his toes in delight. _What a good show_!

Craig just whimpered as his throat started to burn to much to scream properly. Tears lined his lidless eyes and he just wanted it to be all over. All of it. Craig just wanted to slip into peaceful death. What did he ever do to deserve any of this torture?

"God..." He whispered. "I just want to die..." His voice was choked with sobs and his icy blue eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Tweek smirked and laughed even harder.

"Kill me..." Craig groaned in defeat. Bile rose up in his throat and he felt like vomiting.

"That's right, Craig." Tweek smirked. "Say it louder." Momentarily, Tweek regained his twitch and paranoid tics. "But don't wake the neighbors or anything. I mean, what if they call the police! What if, when the police come, they turn me into a guinea pig for government testing! I'm allergic to the government! _Gah_!" He shrieked.

"Didn't you hear me...?" Craig asked, fury in his quiet voice.

Tweek listened, his interest slightly piqued. Craig's body convulsed, wracking in pain. He tapped the knife on his chin like he would a pencil and looked down at the once-perfect boy.

"I said _**KILL ME ALREADY!**_" Craig screamed at the top of his lungs, desperation, fear, and fury in his yell all at once. He broke down into fitful sobs, not even able to block the tears with eyelids as they flowed out relentlessly.

Tweek surveyed Craig's deformed body. Leathery pure white skin covered the whole of it, crinkling in freshness. Craig's hair had completely burned off, and thanks to a bucket of water, nothing else was scorched. Little bits of dull, wiry hair still sprung out, greased and ruined. His face was white too, and his eyes stared endlessly at the sky, unable to blink. Tears flowed down Craig's face. Tweek's lips curved into a twisted smile.

"Why didn't you just ask, Craig? I am your best friend, after all." Tweek said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He gripped the cold blade of a knife and plunged it deep into Craig's neck.

A strange feeling of relief washed over Craig as he felt the blade sink deeper and deeper into his neck. He could finally be let free. Blood poured out his neck and he felt himself being tilted to the side so Tweek could easier pour the blood into a bin. Craig's throat made a disgusting gurgling sound as the blood accumulated and bubbled, and his body let out one more violent convulsion before Craig Tucker was no more. His icy eyes stared up at the ceiling without emotion, already dull and cloudy with death.

Tweek smiled and pulled on Craig's signature hat, feeling it's warmth deep into his skull. He looked back at his masterpiece and a simple thought ran through his head.

'_Perfect_'.


End file.
